Sashabrine
by SashaDarkness-Enderness
Summary: This is about 3 friends Sasha, Ashly and Jake. What/Who they find they wish they never found.
1. Chapter 1

**Sashabrine**

By Lily

I was walking around with my friends. We spotted a cave not far from our house.

"Hey Sasha." My friend Jake said breaking the silence. "Yes Jakeie (Jakie is my nickname for him)." I responed. "1 stop calling me Jakeie, its embarrassing. 2 why do you look so down?" Jake asked me. We all stopped. Ashly and Jake are now stareing at me. "I guess I'm just not so sure about this cave." I said. "What do you mean?" Ashly asked.

"Look at it. Doesn't it look 'too good to be true'?" I say to my friends. "If your too scared you can go home Sasha." Jake said. "I'm not scared of a stupid cave!" Now THAT surprised them. "Well then, LES GO!" Ashly shouted running to the cave. "WAIT UP!" Me and Jake said in unison.

(TO THE MINECAVE) Sasha Ashly Jake Sasha and Ashly

" I'M BACK, STILL GETTING ROCKS, AND ALL THIS HERE IS MINE, SO GET OFF MY BLOCK! STILL TURNING PIGS INTO PORK CHOPS, THINK OF CROSSING ME? DON'T STILL PILIN' GEMS INTO MOUNTAINS, I LIKE MY CURRENCY TALL "

" THINK I'LL CONSTRUCT ME A CASTLE BIG OL' DIAMOND FILLED MOAT THE ONLY TIME YOU SEE DIAMONDS IS TRYIN' CREATIVE MODE HEH "

" GRIEFIN' DON'T TOLERATE END A MAN IF THEY HATE STILL SPILL GRIEFER BLOOD REDSTONE ON THE WAY "

" DON'T BE JEALOUS 'CAUSE ITS WAY TOO LATE I GOT YOUR GIRL IN MY SERVER SHE GIVIN' ME CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE "

" SO MUCH ICE I'LL CRAFT COME SKATES MANSIONS HERE AND MANSIONS THERE YEAH I'M TALKIN' REAL ESTATE YEAH I'M TALKIN' INTERSTATE "

" MINECART ROADS, ACRE LOTS KEEP YOUR MORTGAGE 'CAUSE I BUILT THE TOWN GET OFF MY BLOCK "

" H-H-H-HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE GET OFF MY BLOCK

CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK

H-H-H-HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE GET OFF MY BLOCK

CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK "

" HEY THERE IT'S MR SEND THEM TO THE NETHER MINECRAFT STYLE RIGHT HERE HEH HEH HEH GET IT? MINECRAFT STYLE THAT MEANS I'LL MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR THIS DIAMOND SWORD WILL TELEPORT THERE'S NO NEED FOR OBSIDIAN HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE I HEAR ITS NICE THIS TIME OF YEAR "

" MLG PRO CREEPERS DON'T WANT THIS BRING THAT GLOWSTONE FLOW SPARKLE POLISH MIX NOTCH ON THE PHONE WITH THE NEW UPDATE LIST MY TREASURE STACKED SO HIGH HE MIGHT JUST ADD A G6 "

" SO BOOST ME UP TO COUNT IT UP 'CAUSE ITS A LONG WAY TO THE TOP ITS SOARING PASSED THE HOUSE AND CLOUDS AND YEAH YOU CAN CALL THAT SKY BLOCK "

(I DONT OWN THE SONG) We were laughing so hard by then we couldnt countinue with the song. "Well... that was... FUN!" I said inbetween laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

(TIME SKIPS)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled a Jake. "COME ON LETS GO!" I yell to my -petrified- friend.

I run to my friend. "There you are. Sasha." My friend had a diamond sword held up to his neck. "JAKEIE!" I yelled. "How... many times... do I have... to..." He then passed out. The person standing beside him looked like the defult steve skin, only defference was the glowing white eyes. (You guys are most likely thinking 'ohhhh sh!t')

"Who are you?" I asked the man. "You dont know who I am. I'm hurt by that." He says. "Who. Are You?" I asked again. "My name is Herobrine. The minecraft legend. Famous for haunting players." I was now trembleing. "Ahhh, so you _do_ know me."

"W-why are y-you here?" I asked Herobrine. "To have some fun." He said pointing his sword at Jake. "DONT HURT HIM!" I yell at him. (HUGE mistake) "Why not? I only want to have a little fun with him." He said to me. "Take me. Just please leave him alone." I said with a bit of fear in my voice. "Fine then."

He starts coming over to me. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ashly yelled not fully realiseing who she just yelled at. "Eep." Herobrine teleported behind her and now has his sword at her throat. "No. Please dont hurt her." I said to him. "Ugh. You just wont let me have any fun, now will you." He said knocking both me and Ashly uncoincous.

(TIME SKIP OF AMAZINGNESS)

When I woke up I was in my bed. "YOUR AWAKE!" Ashly yelled hugging me. "Ha ha ha. Now get off me, that hurts." I said causeing her to stop bear hugging me. "Sorry." Ashly said looking very sorry. "Hey Sasha I made you some-" He said dropping whatever he was holding. "Sasha... y-your eyes." He said pointing at my eyes. "What about them?" I said. "Just look for yourself."

I got up and whent to our bathroom. I looked at myself. My eyes were pure white, they looked like they were _glowing_. "My notch..." I whispered to myself. "Do you like them?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and was face-to-face with Herobrine.

(CLIFF HANGER)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why hello, Sasha." He said with a smirk on his face. "Umm... hi?" I say a little nervous. "How are your friends?" He asked me putting one hand on his hip, and the other beside my head on the wall. "They are fine." I answered. "Good, good." He then started to walk away, taking his hand off the wall. "Untill next time Sasha." He then disapeared.

"Hey, Sasha." I turned around to see my friends at the bathroom door. "Yes Jakeie?" He got a little upset. "Please, stop calling me that." He said looking down(to hide his blushing). "Fiiiiiiine. Then whats going to be your nickname?" I asked with a holding my hands. "How about... J.J?" Ashly suggested. "Yeah. I dont mind being called that." Jake answered putting his fist in the air.

(TO THE VILLAGE)

We whent to the village to get me something to cover my eyes. For now I had them closed, while Ashly was helping me to get around. Unfortunately, she wasnt very good at doing so. I swear I bumped into everything (and everyone). We finally got a pair of sunglasses for 5 emeralds. "FINALLY! I CAN SEE AGIAN!" After saying that the WHOLE village was looking at me. "Lets just go now." Jake said. "Good idea." I responed.

(BACK HOME)

"So Sasha." Jake said and with his tone of voice, it didnt sound good. "Since I have a nickname." Knew it! "I get to choose one for _YOU_." _Yayyyyyyy_. "I think Sashabrine is a good one for you." He said with the same tone as before. "NO!" I yelled. "It was only a joke Sasha." He said looking a bit on the down side. "I'm sorry J.J. I didnt mean to yell." I said before heading to my room.

I was now in my room. On my bed. _Knock knock_. "Come in." At the door was Ashly. "You okay Sasha?" Ashly asked. "Not really." Something smelled amazing. "Here. I made them for you." She handed me home made brownies. "Thank you so much! Your brownies are the best!" I said hugging Ashly. "Your welcome." She said hugging back.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

I woke up finding it pouring outside. _Great! Just what I needed._ I got up and walked over to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, my nose was bleeding. I grabbed some tolit paper and cleaned the blood off. _Knock knock_. "Who is it?" I asked. I got no response. _Knock knock_. This time it was harder and faster. "J.J if thats you, I swear." I mumbled the last part.

When I opened the door no-one was there.

"HELLO! J.J! ASHLY!" I yelled down the hall. No response. I walked down the hallway to Ashly's room, since shes the closest. When I opened the door. What I saw was something I NEVER wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

I jolted up in bed. Panting heavily. The door burst open. "Sasha! You okay?" Asked a worried Jake. "I'm... fine." I answered holding my fore head. "Are you sure? You were screaming in your sleep." Ashly said looking worried. "I-i was?" I asked/said. I then black out, but not before seeing _'him'_.

(AT THE HOSPITAL)

After wakeing up, all I saw was white. _Whats going on? Where am I? _I started to get all paniky. Then, a door opened. "Ahhh. I see you are awake. You have been _'sleeping' _for a while now." A tall man said. He looked like he works at a lab. _My sunglasses. Sh!t! _"Are you looking for these?" He asked holding a pair of black sunglasses. I tryed grabbing them, but he jerked them back. "Not so fast. First..." He started while walking around me. "You have to do something for me." He said stopping behind me.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

(TO THE FOREST)

I had to get some stupid stone from some Alter. _AH HA! That must be it!_ I ran towards the Alter. Indeed there was the exact stone on it that I needed. I quickly grabbed it and ran back to the Hospital.

(BACK TO THE HOSPITAL)

"I see you got the stone. Pass it here." He said extending his hand to grab it. "My sunglasses first." I demanded. "Fine. Catch." He tossed me my sunglasses. I caught them and put them on. "So what does this even do?" I said examing the stone. He then toke it from me. "Its none of your conserne." He said. "Then at lest tell me your name." I demanded. "My name is Maevin, Maevin Oathbreaker. And I'm a Dark Elf." He said. His skin started to go darker and his ears got really pointy. "You must die!" He said in a deep voice. He then lunged at me. Luckily I dodged him and started running. For some reason I was lighter and WAY faster now.

I was now running through the halls with him not far. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" It seems that the whole Hospital was abandoned. I ran towards the exit, thanks to the exit signs. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" He was right, because the exit doors were locked and I was at a dead end. "I HAVE YOU NOW!" He tryed lunging at me agian but was pulled back onto the ground by someone.

"I always hated Dark Elves." She tryed ending his life, but he was gone. She turned to look at me. "Who are you?" She asked in a stern voice. "My names Sasha." What I didnt know was my sunglasses fell of during the chase. "So its true. His daughter has been found." She said bowing. "Whats going on he-" A man walked in followed by another man and girl, he stopped after seeing me. The three then bowed.

"I'm sorry, but whats going on?" I asked a bit embarresed. "Your our master, Herobrine's daughter." The first girl said. They all got up. "My name is Aodolin." The last girl said. "I'm Jomus, this is Saram and Eositen." The first boy said gesturing to the others. "Now please, if you'll come with us." Aodolin said holding her hand out. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

(HEROBRINE'S MANSION)

I wasnt expecting to be teleported. "Master, we brought her!" Saram shouted. Herobrine then teleported infront of us. "You have come back. Now, where is the stone?" He asked the group. "Right here." Eositen said handing him the stone. "Thank you. You may all go. exept for you, Sasha." Everyone then when off while talking about something and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Its been 13 years, since I had to give you up. I'm so glad to see you again." He said then gave me a hug. It was pretty ackward since he is so much taller then me. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. Herobrine then pulled back. "Your my daughter." He said. I just now relized hes... crying?

_Why is he crying? What does he mean by me being his daughter? _So many questions were going through my mind. "You were only a baby when, _Notch _made me give you away." He was now full of anger. I couldn't help but hug him. He was shocked when I hugged him, like no-one had ever done so. Then he hugged back. (SO KAWII)

"MASTER! eh." Jomus came running in then stopped when he saw what was going on (The moment was too Kawii for him). "I'm sorry." He then bowed. We stopped hugging. "Its okay, Jomus." Jomus raised. "What do you want Jomus." Herobrine asked Jomus. "He is back, with reinforcements." Jomus told Herobrine.

(TO OUTSIDE)

Outside was a man who was bold and wearing a brown t-shirt gray pants and black shoes. (You guys totally though it was Maevin) "NOTCH!" Herobrine yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I could tell he was very very VERY angry. "I see you found her. Samrio bring her to me."

A man step forward. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGIAN!" But before Herobrine could do anything Samrio seemed to be casting a... spell. And I was gone.

( TO ?)

When I awoke (She passed out when the spell was cast) I was chained up. "Sasha was it?" I nodded my head. "So, Sasha. How was your life before?" I said nothing. "The silent type eh?" (He isnt canadian, at lest I dont think so) I still said nothing. _I though he was the good one of the two. _"I am the good one." He then disapeared.

(A COUPLE HOURS LATER)

My hands were freed, but I was to stay in the cell. In my cell I had a tolit, blanket and pillow. _What did I do to deserve this? _"You didnt do anything wrong, it was your father who did wrong." I was startled by the voice. "My name is σκιά (Se-key-a). Its Greek for shadow." He said "σκιά? I like that name." He then blushed. "Thank you."

We talked for a little bit, untill he was called for. "I'll see you later?" I asked. "Yes we shall talk again some time. I promise." He then left. "See you... later." He waved bye and so did I.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Notch came down with σκιά. "Sasha." He unlocked my cell door. "Come with me." I got up and followed him.

When we were in his office Jomus was there. "Here." Notch said before pushing me. I fell to the ground _HARD. _Jomus help me up. "Now go." Notch said looking a little angry. "Bye Sasha." σκιά said and waved before I left. "Bye-" I was cut off by the teleportation.


	6. Chapter 6

(TO HEROBRINE'S MANSION)

When we got back.

"Sasha, are you okay?" Herobrine asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Now, I need to talk to you _now_." Everyone bowed then left.

"What is it?" I asked. "Its about... your name." He said. "Whats wrong with it?" I asked feeling offended. "Nothing is wrong with it. Its just... its not your real name." He explained. "Its not? I though it was." I said looking down at the ground. Herobrine then came over and lefted my chin. "Your real name is Osoreme. Your a Goddess." He told me. "I am?" I asked (So many questions).

"Your the Goddess of the Darkness, Night and the Moon." Herobrine explained. I was shocked that I was a Goddess. "Can I still be called by Sasha?" I asked. "Yes, its up to you to be called by Sasha or Osoreme." I choose to be called by Sasha, besides I really like it.

Then there was a flash of bright light, comeing from the middle of the room. "Whos there?" Herobrine questioned the flash of light. When we were able to see who it was, I was shocked. It was σκιά. "σκιά? Is that you?" I questioned the person. "Yes, it is me Sasha." The person said.

"σκιά! I'm so happy to see you!" I said giving σκιά a huge hug. "Sasha... your... killing me." σκιά joked. "Oh. I'm so sorry." I said letting go. "Sasha. Who is this man?" Herobrine asked. "Herobrine, σκιά. σκιά this is my dad." σκιά was glad to meet Herobrine in person. "Hello Herobrine." σκιά said waving a gentil 'Hi' to Herobrine. "Hello σκιά. Its nice to meet you." Herobrine said extending a hand to shake σκιά's. σκιά gladly accepted his hand to shake it.

"So σκιά. Why are you here?" Herobrine questioned putting his hands on his hips. "I ran or 'teleported' away from home. Notch was... acting very strange." σκιά explained. "I see. How was he acting so strange?" Herobrine asked rubbing his chin.

σκιά explained what Notch was doing. "That is very strange." Herobrine said walking to his desk. He then started going through his drawers. He pulled out that stone from before. "What does that do?" I asked looking at the stone. "You'll see."

(TO A CLEARING IN A RANDOM FOREST)

When we got to our distination, there was an alter in the middle of this huge clearing. "This is so beautiful!" I nearly shouted. "It is beautiful." σκιά agreed. "Sasha, come here." Herobrine called for me.

"What is it?" I asked when I got to Herobrine. "Give me your arm." I held out my arm. Herobrine toke out a knife and cut my hand. "OW!" I shouted. Herobrine grabbed my arm. He put the stone on the alter. He then held my hand over it. The blood dripped onto the stone and it glowed.

Then a black kind of energy came out and started to circle around me. "You'll be fine. Dont fight it." Herobrine told me. I was now being lefted up into the air. The black energy whent into my body. My body absorbing all of the energy. I fell down to the ground. But before I hit it Herobrine caught me.

"I see you still disobeyed me brother." That voice comeing from no other then, Notch. "Why are you here? Shouldnt you be off takeing care of your precious players?" Herobrine replyed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm here because of her." He said pointing towards me. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Herobrine yelled at Notch. "Fine, have it your way. CHARGE!" Notch yelled and you could hear the yelling of the players.

I was trying to just stay back, but so many players were trying to get to me. One time I teleported (Shadow traveled) behind a huge tree near by.

(BACK TO THE MANSION)

When we got back.

Herobrine passed me a necklace. It had a sword on it as the pendent. It didnt look like any of the minecraft swords. "What is it?" I asked confused. "When you take it of now, it will transform into a sword." He answered. I just went ahead and put it on. Hey, it could save my life.

After that I went to bed. It was a very VERY weird day.

When I got to my room and crawled into bed, I got a buzzing sound in my ear. "_Watch your back._" I chill ran down my spine after that. I just egnored it and fell asleep. But something tells me I'm not alone.

In the mourning I got a very rude awakening. "Come on Sasha, wake up." That would be Herobrine trying to wake me up. "What is it?" I whined half asleep. "Your gonna miss breakfest." Herobrine teased. I jolted up, and with that me and herobrine bumped heads.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time, then we laughed our heads off (Not literally).

(TO THE BREAKFEST TABLE IN THE HUGE DINNING ROOM)

I got pancakes, bacon and frenchtoast (No eggs, she doesnt like eggs). "HEY! SASHA SIT OVER HERE!" I could hear Jomus yell.

"Hey, you didnt get eggs." Aodolin said. "I dont really like eggs." I responed. I ate my food, and then went outside.

(TO OUTSIDE IN THE WOODS)

I was wondering around when I heard a _**woosh**_. I turned around and saw an ENDERMAN! "Oh, hi there." I said waving. "You do not run. Why?" He asked. "Why should I?" He then examened me. "Can you take off the sunglasses?" I toke them off. "Ahhh. Thats why you do not run. Well... My names Ender." He said putting his hand out. "I'm Sasha." I said shakeing his hand.

(BACK TO THE MANSION)

"Hey guys. This is Endie." I said pointing to the Enderman now known as Endie. "Hello Endie." The guys then burst out into laughter. Endie looked down. "WOW! Thanks for making Endie sad." I said to the guys. "Sorry Sasha." Saram said.

Me and Endie went to my room.

(TO MY ROOM)

"So. This is my room." I said then fell to my knees. "Sasha are you okay?" Endie asked. "Just take me to my father. Please." I said before passing out.

(TO THE MEDIC PLACE THINGY)

When I woke up I could hear Herobrine talking to the nusre beside me. "Sasha are you okay?" The nurse asked me. "I... think I'll be... fine." The nurse then walked off. _Rude._ "Here. Drink this." Herobrine handed me a pinkish liquid in a cup (No its not Pipto). I drinked it. "Thank you." I then layed back down.

A few hours later.

I woke up to something that smelled really good. "Mmmm... Whats that smell?" I asked anyone. "Dinner." Herobrine answered. "Its pulled pork sandwiches. Your favourite." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I then sat up. "How long have I been out for?" I aske. "You have been out for a lot of hours." He said. "Well... Thanks _Dad_" I said to him.

After eating and laughing around Endie came in. "How are you feeling Sasha?" He asked. "I'm doing much better. Thank you for bringing me to my dad." I said to Endie. "Your welcome."

Endie went off to do his own thing, but not long after he came back. "The Ender Dragon would like to talk to the both of you." He then teleported off again. "Strange, I havent seen her in a while. I wonder why she wants to see us." Herobrine said rubbing his chin.

(TO THE END REALM)

When we got there the Ender Dragon was... human? "Ahhh... Herobrine and Sasha. I'm so glade to see you here. Now if you will." She started walking off. We both followed.

When we stopped we were at a castle. "This is my _home_." We walked in and she walked to her throne. She sat down and looked at us.

"Now, I heard about you little _fight_ with Notch and the players. Me and the Wither are willing to join you." She started. "But with a small cost." She looked at Herobrine. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"There is something I want but, I cannot go to the over world like you can come here." She got up and started to walk to Herobrine. "It grants the user the ability to manipulate someone or something."

"I will get it." I said. I dont know why but, I feel like I need to. "Ahhhh. A brave soul you have." She said getting closer to me. "Come and I will tell you where you need to go."


End file.
